


Put That Thing Back Where It Came From, Or So Help Me!

by Pick_Your_Poison



Series: A Mage's Dream [1]
Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: A mess really, Dads!Hyungwonho, Demons, Faeries - Freeform, Hunters, M/M, Mages, Shadowhunter-esque, Showki trying to be parents, Supernatural - Freeform, Swearing, baby!Changkyun, baby!jooheon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-19
Updated: 2021-01-19
Packaged: 2021-03-17 18:53:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,782
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28853859
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pick_Your_Poison/pseuds/Pick_Your_Poison
Summary: Kihyun was one of the best hunters of his age, fighting demons was natural to him and he excelled at everything he did.Until one day a mission goes awry and he finds a human child, that turns their worlds upside down, forever.
Series: A Mage's Dream [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2117967
Comments: 16
Kudos: 32





	Put That Thing Back Where It Came From, Or So Help Me!

Kihyun skipped over a piece of small rubble, stumbling back onto his feet. The buildings that once stood tall around them were reduced to ruins, the air thick with black smoke as flames ate up the remaining evidence from the battle. Minhyuk stood with his hands on his hips surveying the area, he shook his head, his white, blonde hair creating a faux halo around his head. His black gear was torn at the back, revealing the reddish purple robes beneath, the stitched in runes shimmering silver in the light.

Kihyun stalked after his partner, tucking the orange glowing blade back into his belt as he surged forward. “Was this really necessary?” Kihyun heard the man’s dull voice and condescending tone before he saw him, he turned the corner finding Hyungwon standing in front of Hyunwoo with his arms crossed. “It was a greater demon” Hyunwoo stated blankly, his face completely void of any emotion, “And?” Hyungwon barked back glaring at him over his thick framed glasses. “It didn’t go down without a fight, they never do” Hyunwoo said with a small shrug, Kihyun would have said something much ruder, or at least sarcastic but Hyunwoo was stoic and professional as usual.

“This is abnormal” Hyungwon stated, eyes flickering from a clipboard he had produced seemingly from nowhere, to Hyunwoo’s deadpan face. “I’ve just stated that it isn’t” Hyunwoo said as Kihyun’s mind began to wander, he looked over his shoulder to see Minhyuk and Hoseok hard at work. They had removed their fighting gear, standing elegantly in their robes with swirls of purple and red appearing from their hands, as they began to magically repair and restore what the hunters had damaged. Kihyun loved watching them work, he let out an appreciative sigh wishing he had been born with mage blood in his veins instead of hunters. He much preferred the beauty and grace that came with using magic rather than the ugly, messy art of battle.

“Ready?” Hyunwoo asked snapping Kihyun back into reality, “For what?” he asked, whipping his head round. He stared at the taller man inquisitively, Hyunwoo crossed his arms over his chest a small smirk twitching at the corner of his mouth. “If you keep staring like that people will get the wrong idea” Hyunwoo said, sounding amused, Kihyun glared back at him trying his best to look impassive. “You sweep the left and make sure there’s no demon traces, I’ll do the right, stay out of the healers way” Hyunwoo stated with a lazy wink as he strode off down an alley.

Kihyun scoffed to himself, letting the anger rise and fall as he stomped off. This was the most boring yet important part of his job, wandering around in crumbling, dishevelled buildings to ensure there was no trace of demonic energy left. Something as small as a left over claw or tooth could be enough to allow the demons to return however searching for them was tedious and thus far, twenty years into his career Kihyun had never found anything left behind. He got to the far left within ease, his training and instincts taking over as he clamoured over the wreckage.

He was nearly at the end of his sweep, his body had begun to ache, and he was certain he had wounds that needed tending as he stomped up the stairs. He threw himself into the final room and instantly felt the atmosphere change, it wasn’t demonic, he knew that feeling well this was… new and unknown. He spun the blade out his belt expertly, holding it ready to strike at any moment as he crept forward slowly. The energy seemed to radiate from beneath a large pile of bricks, Kihyun watched in awe as they began to shift, a red glow consuming them before they levitated into the air and carefully slotted themselves back together until the wall was completely rebuilt.

Kihyun grinned to himself, watching awestruck as the magic disappeared. He jerked back round remembering why he was there, to see a small… being, huddled in the corner. It looked humanoid but Kihyun wasn’t sure, he held up his dagger as he advanced. Up close the being was even smaller than he realised, he dropped the blade slightly as he eyed the figure suspiciously. “Hey” he said, his strained voice echoing off the walls, he was a meticulous student, and he knew that humans were delicate creatures that relied on politeness. The small thing lifted its head and Kihyun realised it was a very, young human with large chubby cheeks and round innocent eyes.

“What on earth are you doing here little beasty?” he asked cocking his head to the side and smiling wide. “Mama” the little one squeaked as it launched itself into Kihyun’s lap, “Uh… no… how did you… get in here?” Kihyun’s eyes scanned the room as he gently lifted the human up into his arms. “And Hyunwoo calls me _small_ ” he said letting out a light chuckle as he began back the way he came, the child light in his arms. He stood at the edge of the border and put a hand out watching as little blue shocks appeared where he touched the bubble. The protective orb was glowing, a strange luminous green-purple that glimmered in the light, it forms a giant bubble around them that protects the area whilst they expel the demons, Humans see a glamour of what was once there until it is all over and it’s impenetrable, No one in, no one out. So how was this little one here…

Kihyun clutched the child tighter, holding them against his chest. “Who are you?” Kihyun asked, he looked down to see them snoring slightly, mouth hanging open as their little head lolled, resting against Kihyun’s shoulder, revealing a small name tag in their coat. “Jooheon… huh, cute” Kihyun smirked as he began walking back towards the centre, certain that Hyunwoo or Hyungwon would know what to do with his find he heard the familiar sound of the protective orb disappearing. He threw his head back looking up as the mist cleared revealing a dusky sky. “Fuck” he murmured rushing forward, where Hyungwon once stood there was now a portal swirling black and yellow as Hoseok nodded towards him. “Get in loser, it’s home time!” he called out, Kihyun let out a defeated sigh as he wrapped his jacket tightly around Jooheon stepping through the portal.

Kihyun’s feet hit the hard wood floor with an echo, he could hear a jumble of indistinct voices coming from the other room. He walked in to the meeting room, to see the end of a debriefing, Hyungwon was wandering out arm in arm with Hoseok, a relationship Kihyun had never been able to wrap his head around, Hyungwon was cold and boring and Hoseok was light and fluffy. An unlikely pair, although he had to admit Hyungwon was less of a dick since he started dating Hoseok so there was that. Hyunwoo was leaning over a table in the middle of the room, a blueprint twisting and contorting under his fingertips, presumably of their next assignment. “Since when do we portal out before I report a clean sweep?” Kihyun demanded as he stomped forward his footsteps booming around them, causing some admin workers to turn and tut at him.

“You always have a clean sweep” Hyunwoo stated, eyes still fixed on the blueprint, “I should have been involved in the debrief” he snapped, frustration and annoyance taking over him. “There was nothing you witnessed that I didn’t, I am more than capable of giving the debrief alone” Hyunwoo said, his voice flat and emotionless, a trait Kihyun was usually jealous of but now he just found his stubborn insolence irritating. “We are partners, whether you like it or no. We did the blood ceremony” he stated raising his voice slightly, the wriggle of the small body against his caused him to pause, his argument dying on his lips.

“Hmph” was Hyunwoo’s only answer as he finally stood up, looking Kihyun up and down, “You are competent, I enjoy having you as a partner” he said cocking his head to the side slightly. “You could have just said you enjoy watching paint dry, same level of happiness” Kihyun muttered as he stormed forward staring down at the desk. “What’s this?” he asked, recognising the shape as the area of suburbs they were at earlier, “Debrief” Hyunwoo said flatly although a smile attempted to form, the edges of his mouth twitching upwards.

“It’s incorrect” Kihyun stated, his eyes zooming to the area where he found Jooheon, there was a yellow glow on the screen. “No it’s not” Hyunwoo said as a flicker of confusion broke through his stony mask for a brief moment, “It is” Kihyun teased as he unzipped his jacket revealing the mess of black hair on Jooheon’s head. “I didn’t have a clean sweep” he stated watching with glee as Hyunwoo’s face paled. “What, how, where” Hyunwoo hissed as Kihyun zipped his jacket back up, hiding the sleeping child as he tapped his finger against the yellow dot. “What does this mean?” Kihyun asked and Hyunwoo sighed, “An energy source, non-demonic, Minhyuk detected it” he explained, his face still ashen.

“That’s where I found Jooheon” Kihyun said with a small smile, “YOU NAMED IT?” Hyunwoo bellowed and Kihyun gave him an unimpressed look. “It came with the name!” Kihyun hissed, shoving a finger against his lips as others nearby had begun to stare at the two. “Put it back” Hyunwoo demanded, “put it back where it came from!” he repeated as Kihyun shook his head, “I can’t you know that! The portals closed” he sighed before staring into the distance in thought. “It can’t stay” Hyunwoo warned, his voice barely a whisper as Kihyun rolled his eyes, “I know” he whined, “I’m not looking for a dad of the year award, I want to take it back home” Kihyun explained. He watched as Hyunwoo’s eyes flickered over him as if he was analysing him for some reason.

“Come back to mine” Kihyun demanded, he watched Hyunwoo’s eyes widen in shock before he nodded gently. Kihyun spun on his heel and stalking out the room, he cradled Jooheon close as he trudged across the courtyard falling into his apartment building as exhaustion began to set in. There were several tall buildings flanking the courtyard, all domiciles for the working supernatural. Hunters, mages, and faeries all mixed together, co-existing. It was blissful most of the time.

Kihyun tucked Jooheon up in a blanket on the sofa before shrugging out of his gear, his t shirt had been slashed open down the right side and he had a large scratch from his navel to his hip reeking of demon poison, he shrugged a clean shirt on hiding the evidence for now. “Ah shit” Kihyun whined as his front door slammed open and Hyunwoo rushed in, “What’s it doing there?!” he whined gesturing to the sleeping child, “It’s a baby what do you want me to do with it?!” Kihyun snapped back as he took a large gulp of water. “Get rid of it! you never should have brought it back!” Hyunwoo hissed, his face reddening although Kihyun couldn’t detect any anger in his words.

“If you hadn’t rushed off to debrief before I finished my sweep I would have reported it, but you were all gone! I couldn’t leave it all alone!” Kihyun snapped back watching as Hyunwoo stared at him with large, defeated eyes, although he’d never say it Hyunwoo knew he was in the wrong, that this was his fault. “So now what?” Kihyun asked, genuine fear and confusion apparent in his face, he had never been around babies, he had no idea what to do with one, especially a human. He had to take them home somehow, reunite them with their family but without a mage to do tracking magic that would be impossible.

“Hoseok” Hyunwoo said, tapping his fist against the table anxiously. “Hoseok?” Kihyun repeated staring at the enigma before him in confusion, “Hoseok and Hyungwon adopted the half-blood, they have a baby, they know what to do” He said pressing his phone against his ear. “Uptight Hyungwon’s a dad?” Kihyun burst into laughter, only to be hastily shushed by Hyunwoo as he chatted on the phone. “He’s on his way” Hyunwoo stated slamming his phone down onto the counter, “Are you mad?! He could report us! Hyungwon will report us!” Kihyun whined as Hyunwoo smiled, one of the few times Kihyun had seen a genuine smile from him. “I trust Hoseok, I didn’t invite Hyungwon” he explained.

“Fine” Kihyun said sulkily as anxiety began to grow deep within him, like the first chip in a sheet of glass, slowly fracturing deeper over time. “Where’d it go?!” he screamed suddenly, the blanket was thrown back and Jooheon was gone, Hyunwoo came running to his side his hand resting on Kihyun’s shoulder. “it can’t have gotten very far, split up” he said and Kihyun automatically reached for his weapons belt, forgetting both that he wasn’t wearing it or on an assignment. He ran into the bedroom calling out Jooheon’s name as he threw open his wardrobe feeling for the little human with no luck, he flopped down onto the floor using his enhanced eyesight to check under the bed.

Nothing, he rushed into the guest room, it was still neat and tidy almost completely untouched, and he felt his chest tighten as he ran back into the front room, yelling for Hyunwoo. “It’s not here!” he shrieked as he skidded to a halt, Hyunwoo was holding Jooheon in his muscular arms and the baby was giggling sweetly, grabbing fistfuls of Hyunwoo’s hair and ear. “Dada!” They babbled out causing a small rosy blush to appear on Hyunwoo’s cheeks, “I got it” he stated, coughing awkwardly to hide his emotions. “Sweet, aren’t they?” Kihyun giggled as he walked closer, “Where was it?” he asked as held his arms out to take Jooheon, but he snuggled closer to Hyunwoo. “No Mama! Dada!” they shrieked kicking their little legs, “Oh ok…” Kihyun giggled as he followed Hyunwoo into his study.

It was obvious a child had been here, books had been tipped off of the shelves, pages torn out and shredded into little pieces that littered the floor. “My stuff” Kihyun whined letting out an agitated sigh as he shut the door ignoring the need to clean and tidy. He padded back towards Hyunwoo, “What do we do with… it?” Hyunwoo asked cocking his head to one side. He looked really cute, all stiff and freaked out whilst Jooheon trampled all over him, hands grabbing at anything he could reach. “I don’t know, what do you think?” Kihyun asked repressing a smile.

“Well, it smells bad, so it is all yours” Hyunwoo said slowly placing the child back into Kihyun’s arms. “Uhh.. I don’t know what to do with that” Kihyun stuttered. And that is how two senior Hunters, who spent their days clad in black leather fighting off demons in close combat and looking sexy whilst doing it were leaning over a baby in confusion. Jooheon’s clothes were wrecked and had been discarded on the floor, Kihyun cleaned him off in the sink, screaming “It’s a boy!” to Hyunwoo as he did. Hyunwoo attempted to form a sort of shawl out of a tied up towel that was far too big for Jooheon’s little frame.

Kihyun left him running round in a towel whilst he searched for something he could use to turn into tiny clothing, an old t-shirt or something. It was going well until Jooheon needed the toilet again, on Kihyun’s floor. Kihyun had had a screaming meltdown whilst Hyunwoo had laughed, a proper belly laugh at him running after the child with another towel, shrieking as a long trail of pee appeared on his carpet. Jooheon was quicker on his unsteady feet than he seemed and Kihyun was struggling to catch him.

“I’m seriously judging your skills if you can’t even trap a human child” Hyunwoo snorted as Kihyun flopped onto the floor struggling to catch his breath, “It’s not trapping, it’s chasing, I can’t hurt him” Kihyun said pointedly without lifting his head. As if on cue Jooheon shrieked with laughter jumping straight onto Kihyun’s stomach causing him to squeal with pain, rolling to hold his side in agony. Hyunwoo jumped out of his seat, lifting Jooheon up and grabbing at Kihyun’s arm in a split second, he dragged it away eyeing the wound suspiciously. “Why didn’t you say you were injured? That’s a demon wound, it won’t heal without a mage” he stated as Kihyun bit back tears, “Cause I wasn’t in the fucking debrief” he muttered through gritted teeth.

“Ok, ok!” Hyunwoo sighed as he wrapped Jooheon up as tightly as he could in hopes he’d stay warm and sat him between his legs before putting pressure on Kihyun’s wound with the other towel. “I’m sorry” Hyunwoo said as Kihyun hissed in pain, “It’s a necessary pain, thanks” Kihyun murmured letting his eyes flutter shut as the pain overcame him. “No… I’m sorry for only caring about myself, I’m sorry for leaving you out, you’re right we are partners, and I should have waited. We wouldn’t be in this situation if I had just fucking waited” he said and Kihyun was surprised to actually hear guilt and sadness in the others voice as his eyelids got heavier and he finally lost consciousness.

*************

Kihyun awoke with a start, jerking himself upright. He felt a strong hand at his shoulder shove him back down, forcing him flat. “If you get up now you’ll undo all my hard work” Hoseok warned, his soft voice full of warning, it may as well have been a growl. “Hoseok?” Kihyun asked, blinking away his blurred vision. “You’ve got a bad case of blood poisoning, it’ll take a little while to recover” he said holding up a small cup of water, Kihyun leant on his elbows taking it gratefully. “I got, uh, distracted and forgot to report to medical” Kihyun lied as Hoseok shook his head, tutting playfully. “Yoo Kihyun, I never thought you’d lie to me” he said raising an eyebrow, but he was still smiling, the kind of smile that warms you to the bone.

“Don’t worry, Hyunwoo told me everything” he said with a small sigh, his tone sullener now. “I’m sorry he isn’t very good at the whole being dependant thing, he can cope with a battle partner but in life… he struggles” Hoseok explained as he took the cup back placing it delicately on a little red heart shaped coaster, which Kihyun was grateful for. “I know it seems like he doesn’t care but he does, he never would have wanted you injured or compromised like this” Hoseok added as Kihyun painfully sat upright leaning back against the sofa, “I’m at fault too” Kihyun said grimacing slightly as Hoseok gave him a knowing look. “Oh really for what?” Hoseok challenged, smiling devilishly the golden glow in his eyes sparkled brightly, “We are partners, we share the blame” Kihyun said, Hoseok just winked at him not wanting to rile the man up any more than he already had.

“Where’s Jooheon?” He asked, “Hyunwoo’s on babysitting duty” Hoseok giggled calling out to him, a door opened somewhere in the distance. Two small bodies appeared first, rushing towards them at full speed until they got distracted by a pile of toys, dropping to the floor, and babbling excitedly. Jooheon seemed really happy to see someone he’s own size, Kihyun mused as Hyunwoo appeared behind them looking battle-weary, his hair was sticking up in all directions. He had some form of powder all over one shoulder and something liquid was drying into his shirt. “You’re awake” he said stepping over the children and falling into the chair, it let out a loud _thunk_ as his body collided with it.

Kihyun turned his attention to the two boys, they looked similar in age and at first you’d think they were both human but there was a red ring glowing in the smallers eyes, he was a bit shorter than Jooheon with a skinner face and a mess of mousy brown hair.

“Kihyun this is Kyunnie, my son” Hoseok announced he opened his arms out excitedly and Changkyun ran straight into them snuggling into his father’s neck happily, “he’s cute” Kihyun stated still a little woozy from the healing magic. The child ran back to Jooheon and they began playing again, lifting small wooden lions and cows in the air whilst roaring at one another. “Feeling better?” Hyunwoo asked as he slowly sat upright. “Much” Kihyun grinned, still feeling uneasy at the sudden burst of emotions from his partner. “You?” Kihyun dared to ask as Hyunwoo huffed loudly, “Demons are easier” he laughed.

“So the child? Can we track his parents?” Kihyun asked hopefully as Hoseok let out a deep sigh. “The trace is weak, he’s too far away from home and the longer he’s away the weaker the signal will get” He explained with a grimace, “Minhyuk’s agreed to help but we can’t make any promises” he added staring at his lap sadly. “What then?” Kihyun asked staring between the other two, it was obvious that knew something he didn’t, something bad. “What?” he demanded over the shrill giggles of the two playing children. “It’s against the law to bring wayward beings back to the base” Hoseok explained, “the protocol is to report to your officer, which in this case was Hyungwon or to leave them to be found by their own kind… no one can know he is here” he warned and Kihyun felt his stomach flip.

He had always been a model hunter, always training and studying to excel in his craft, he had never even considered breaking a law in his life. “But… everyone left prematurely was I really supposed to just leave him? What if he got hurt? He’s only little and he got through the protective orb” he stammered and Hyunwoo just shook his head, “The law is the law” he stated coldly. “Fuck” Kihyun murmured as he sloped back into a lying position. “I have to go, I’m on medic shift tonight, I’ve left you all the supplies you should need. Just try to survive the night and then Minhyuk and I will try to track his family tomorrow” Hoseok stated bowing low as he scooped up Kyun who reluctantly let go of his play buddy.

“Wait, what?!” Kihyun struggled upright, hobbling towards Hoseok, “No I need you how can I look after him in this condition?!” he begged watching in horror as Hoseok grinned, holding Changkyun against his hip, “You won’t be alone” he stated with a giggle, Kyun let out a little wave as he closed the door behind him. Kihyun swivelled on his heel to see Hyunwoo waving up at him, he appeared to have become one with the chair, “I’ll be sleeping on your sofa tonight” he said awkwardly. Kihyun smirked letting out a small sigh as he turned to watch Jooheon. Jooheon was now dressed in a bright yellow t-shirt and black jogging bottoms, he was toddling around happily chewing on a plushie of a cow. He seemed content for now.

“So you’re an expert on babies now?” Kihyun asked hitching up an eyebrow playfully, “Far from it” Hyunwoo chuckled as Kihyun slipped down beside him, Jooheon toddled over cuddling into him letting out another comforting “Mama” as Kihyun played with his hair absentmindedly, “Yeah we’ll find her baby, I promise” Kihyun said planting a soft kiss on the top of his head. “Hoseok left food, clothes, bottles and nappies but I don’t actually know how to put them on…” Hyunwoo began explaining in a rush, a blush creeping up his neck and ears. “We’ll figure it out” Kihyun laughed, “We’re partners after all, if we can beat greater demons a baby should be easy” he added hopefully.

He was wrong, so wrong. Jooheon was like a tornado, his energy levels surpassing that of two full grown hunters. By the time Kihyun had tidied one mess, Jooheon had created six more. He had opened every kitchen cupboard, eaten four biscuits, and thrown cereal everywhere by the time Kihyun had moped up the spilled milk from earlier. Hyunwoo tried to help but after a twenty minute lecture on how to correctly stack cereal bowls he had decided to watch Jooheon whilst Kihyun cleared up, which led to more messes.

Eventually Hyunwoo managed to control him by throwing him up in air, causing shrieks of laughter and giggles from Jooheon as bounced higher and higher each time. “That’s fun right?” Hyunwoo asked, glowing with happiness as Jooheon wriggled excitedly still babbling nonstop as Hyunwoo continued to tickle and bounce him. “Maybe this isn’t so bad” he whispered and Kihyun hid his smile as he cooked dinner, he had never seen Hyunwoo so…. Domestic before. Hoseok had said Jooheon had to eat soft food so the two sat either side of him cautiously feeding him noodles, at first he refused clamping his mouth shut and throwing his head side to side. Kihyun let out a sigh and began feeding Hyunwoo spoonful’s between his own and pretty soon Jooheon was tugging on his arm demanding the food too.

“He seems to like it” Hyunwoo said, wiping Jooheon’s face carefully, “So he should, I’m an excellent cook” Kihyun boasted proudly as the three bowls sat empty on the side. “Can’t argue with that” Hyunwoo said finally releasing Jooheon. Any hopes that a full stomach would placate him were shattered instantly as he ran straight back into the study dragging several books behind him, the pages ripping and bending. Kihyun screamed rushing over as Jooheon plonked himself down flicking through the pages with a strange grace before squealing loudly. “What’s he reading?” Hyunwoo joked and Kihyun glared back at him, “You really think he can read?” he snapped.

Jooheon had opened an encyclopaedia of supernatural beings, he was giggling and pointing at a large picture of a faerie, a gold crown resting on her head. The next page was hunters, Jooheon squealed excitedly pointing at Kihyun yelling ‘Mama book mama book!” Kihyun couldn’t help but grin, “Yeah we’re in the book, we’re hunters, we have the blood angels that gives us special powers” he explained pulling Jooheon onto his lap. Jooheon looked up at him, his eyes twinkling excitedly as they turned the pages. “Mages” Kihyun explained, “Like Hoseok and Kyun, although he is half mage half hunter… its rare but it does happen” Kihyun continued to explain each page whilst Jooheon finally calmed watching him intently as he spoke. Hyunwoo leant over the back of the sofa watching the two, listening to Kihyun talk about their world with such passion was wonderful to see.

Jooheon began rubbing his eyes and yawning, when they realised that babies usually went to sleep quite early and decided the new plan was to put Jooheon to bed. Jooheon however had decided that he didn’t want to do that, throwing himself to the ground and forcing tears whenever one of them suggested sleeping. After a long battle to get him in his pyjamas and to lay down Jooheon decided he didn’t want to wear clothes anymore, stripping off the layers with worrying ease and skill as Kihyun fought to get his pudgy little legs back into the trousers and Hyunwoo fought to keep his t-shirt on whilst he screamed in complaint. “He can’t scream your neighbours will complain and we’ll be found out” Hyunwoo shrieked stressfully, “I know!” Kihyun whined back as he finally managed to wrestle one of Jooheon’s legs into the trousers.

Hyunwoo began tickling his sides, turning his ear splitting shrieks into squeals of delight and laughter, Kihyun watched as his little face lit up, eyes scrunched up in happiness as he giggled. Hyunwoo was grinning too, his mask seemed to have slipped off completely as he looked down at Jooheon. “You understand why I couldn’t leave him on his own right?” Kihyun asked, a sudden stabbing feeling hurting his heart as Hyunwoo looked up at him with large, worried eyes. “Yes… of course I understand he’s so… vulnerable I don’t think I would be able to leave him either” he admitted reaching out to squeeze Kihyun’s hand reassuringly. He had to fight every urge to tug his hand away, Hyunwoo was never warm or comforting, he was always cold, calculated, and distant. There was a feeling of unease at the sudden change of personality that Kihyun couldn’t control.

“I don’t blame you. It’s my fault I should have waited until you finished your sweep” Hyunwoo said again as Jooheon finally calmed picking up a bottle of milk and nestling himself into Hyunwoo’s side when there was a loud bang on the door. Kihyun jumped up staring down at Hyunwoo with panicked eyes, “Shit!” he hissed as Hyunwoo shook his head shushing him, “Act natural!” he demanded as he bounded up off the floor cradling Jooheon and disappeared into Kihyun’s bedroom. Kihyun sauntered over, opening the door a crack, and staring through it suspiciously, “Hi?” he asked staring at a tall, thin man in a green uniform, “Can I help you?” he asked, his voice cold and detached once more as he slipped back into professional mode.

“Yoo Kihyun, I have a noise complaint” the man explained, he had a gravelly voice, deep and unsettling. Behind the door Hyunwoo was throwing himself around the apartment stashing away any evidence of the baby, nappies and wipes thrown into random drawers, clothes tucked behind pillows and toys jammed under the sofa. He threw himself down with a wink as Kihyun turned back to the man with a shy shrug, “I’m sorry it’s just me and a friend, we’ll keep the noise down” he said nodding as he attempted to close the door a foot came out stopping it. He cursed under his breath as he opened it back up, slightly wider this time to reveal Hyunwoo on the sofa. “What is it?” Kihyun demanded as the man stuttered uncomfortably “I must conduct a visual sweep” he said, pointing to a clipboard held at his side. “If you must, all but my bedroom, I have the right to privacy” Kihyun said sloping back and crossing his arms, he moved to the door effectively blocking it.

Hyunwoo just smiled awkwardly from the sofa, holding an empty coffee cup in a terrible attempt to look casual as the man did a circle, checking the study and kitchen. “Study looks like you party” he joked, obviously referencing the mess of books that were still strewn everywhere. “Is it within your job role to judge others living quarters?” Kihyun snapped in annoyance causing the man to jump out of his skin, “No sir” he said bowing low before scurrying out of the door, abandoning any other attempts to continue his sweep. “Please…” he began as Kihyun slammed the door shut, “Keep the noise down!” came a voice from the other side of the door.

The two men shook their heads in annoyance as they rushed back to the bedroom in a panic, Jooheon was curled up in the middle of the bed with a bottle in his hand, snoozing peacefully. “Oh thank god” Kihyun said exasperated as he slid onto the bed beside him, throwing an arm around his small frame. Hyunwoo perched on the edge of the bed, smiling down at them, “We’ll get him home I promise but he was lucky you found him” Hyunwoo said and Kihyun stared up at him in confusion. “You are an amazing Hunter Kihyun, your skill is unparalleled and I’m lucky to have you as a partner but it’s nice to see you like this too… ” Hyunwoo said and Kihyun felt a flicker of something warm crackle in his veins, awakening his senses.

“Like what?” Kihyun asked, as Hyunwoo ducked his head, avoiding his eyes. “I don’t do well this sort of stuff” was as much as he was willing to share and Kihyun decided not to push. “Come lay down” he said gesturing to the other side of Jooheon, Hyunwoo laid down taking Jooheon’s hand in his, examining it carefully, “he’s just so… small” he sighed. “I know” Kihyun said, “And you used to call me small” he added rolling his eyes. “You are small” Hyunwoo guffawed, “Just not as small, you are small and strong, but he is small and delicate” he said with a yawn.

Kihyun threw a blanket over him, “Just sleep here” he asked and Hyunwoo stared at him with frantic wide eyes, “It’s fine… we both need to be here for Jooheon and I’m exhausted” Kihyun said yawning as he snuggled into the bedding, Hyunwoo shrugged as he got comfortable, too tired to argue. “You’re an amazing hunter too Hyunwoo, I’m glad you’re my partner” Kihyun slurred out letting his eyes close.

**********

Kihyun awoke to a tiny foot digging into his wound which luckily was healing well otherwise it would have been much more painful. His eyes sprang open in panic, Jooheon was lying beside him full of smiles and babbles and next to him was Hyunwoo, still snoring. He looked softer like this, his face relaxed and calm. Kihyun observed him for a moment, the curve of his face, the way his long eyelashes cast shadows on his cheeks. He was attractive, he would have been blind not to see that but seeing him calm and relaxed was like he had unlocked another level of attraction, something more intimate than before.

“Morning” Kihyun murmured shaking his shoulder gently before scooping up Jooheon and padding off into the Kitchen to make him breakfast. As a grown man, Kihyun often had toast or fruit for breakfast, Jooheon however needed some kind of milk that came from powder and he had no idea how to do that. Finding a greater demons weak spot and hitting it from 100m away with an arrow was easy but this was an enigma, why were humans so complicated. He stood reading the tin, his brows furrowed into a scowl when Hyunwoo appeared by his side, “Needs hot water” he yawned before taking the cartoon of orange juice out of the fridge and wandering off again. “But then it’s not milk?” Kihyun argued back shrugging as he put the kettle on anyway.

Jooheon had begun to whine, his little fists grabbing at Kihyun’s t shirt hopefully. “I’m trying little one” he sighed as he finally managed to create the ‘milk’, handing it to Jooheon as he stretched, feeling the vertebrae in his back crack uncomfortably. “Mages inbound” Hyunwoo yelled from the bathroom as Kihyun held up a small nappy, the night before he had spent ages staring at it like a foreign contraption but now he flicked it around the child’s legs with ease, taping it shut and dressing him again. “Home time today buddy” he said kissing the little one sweetly, “I’m kind of going to miss you, this has been fun” he giggled as Jooheon promptly threw his toys up in the air causing a series of bangs and crashes as each one clattered to the ground. “Maybe not that much” Kihyun laughed as there was a knock at the door.

Hoseok and Minhyuk entered and it was like they brought the sunshine with them. Bright smiles and candid optimism that Kihyun needed after yesterday. “Hey” he said suddenly feeling a little bit awestruck by the two mages as they set up a ritual on his dining room table. “It’s ok, I know you’re a fan” Minhyuk winked playfully causing Kihyun to choke on his own spit. “Of the magic” Hoseok added cheekily as they placed Jooheon’s clothing in the centre, “We know his home should be near the assignment area from yesterday” he said as Minhyuk nodded in agreement. Kihyun watched in awe, cradling Jooheon close as a wind barrier appeared around the clothes, crackles of red, gold, and purple swirling together in the miniature tornado. Hyunwoo must have sensed his tension as he snuck closer until the two men were shoulder to shoulder.

Images begun to burst into life, flashes of buildings, cars and clean streets flickered like an old movie film before disappearing in an instant. “What was that?” Hyunwoo asked, his jaw tighter than usual, most hunters despised magic because it defied all known logic and broke many boundaries that they could never dream of. Kihyun hadn’t considered whether or not Hyunwoo was comfortable with magic, he seemed to like Hoseok so he just kind of presumed he was used to the adrenaline high that you got from being in a mages presence but the way he was acting now, he hadn’t witnessed much magic. He had this uncomfortable look on his face, his eyebrows knitted together tightly as he swallowed hard, “It’s ok” Kihyun said reaching out to stroke his arm gently and was shocked to find that he didn’t pull away but instead lent into his touch.

The clothing on the table glowed like embers in a fireplace, the remnants of magic still seeping out. “I’ve got a trail” Hoseok beamed turning to grin at the others as they stood hesitantly watching the small child, he had the bottle gripped tightly in his hand staring up at them in confusion. “Ok… so now what? I think going to the office and asking to open a portal will look suspicious” Kihyun said gnawing at his bottom lip anxiously. “Why would we ask permission?” Minhyuk cackled, the devilish hint to his voice gave Kihyun goosebumps as he began twisting his hands.

An orange portal burst into life within in an instant and they all hurdled through with reckless abandon, Kihyun planted his feet on the ground holding Jooheon tightly. The sun shone in his eyes, restricting his view momentarily as he struggled to identify his surroundings. “There it is” Hyunwoo said nodding down the street, Kihyun turned on his heel recognising the large apartment block instantly although it looked different when it was still in one piece. “So where do we go from here?” Kihyun asked turning to look at Minhyuk and Hoseok who had morphed their robes into casual t-shirts and Jeans and Kihyun internally chastised himself for not thinking about his clothing more carefully.

“We follow the trail” Hoseok giggled, a mischievous glint in his eye as he pushed his way forwarded leading the pack down winding streets, little houses sat in a row all different colours but with the same cosy vibes. It was a lovely area, perfect to raise a child Kihyun thought absentmindedly as he heart constricted painfully, if he was hurting after knowing Jooheon for a day how was his mother feeling and did Jooheon miss her too? It hadn’t occurred to him that Jooheon could be hurting on the inside too.

“That’s it” Hoseok suddenly announced breaking him out of his daydream, “It’s time to say goodbye” he added. They were stood on a street corner, the same one they saw in the magic earlier. White picket fences and stone walls lined the street, each garden bordered with neatly pruned bushes and large blooms of pink and purple flowers. It was just as homely and wonderful as he had hoped, he identified the yellow building they saw earlier with ease.

There was a woman sat on a white bench by her front door, a candle flickering beside her. She was beautiful, large orb like eyes, a cute, rounded face and shining black hair, she was Jooheon’s mother, Kihyun was certain. She looked like she had been crying, black mascara lines were streaked down her cheeks and she held a small sweater to her face and Kihyun’s heart ached once more.

“Kihyun?” Hoseok repeated and he jumped out of his skin, turning to see three expectant pairs of eyes watching him intently. “You first” Kihyun said handing him Jooheon as he exchanged a pained look with Hyunwoo, Hoseok babbled at him excitedly even making the little one laugh before Minhyuk shoved his way in, pinching his cheeks until they were pink. Next was Hyunwoo, he held the boy tightly whispering something in his ear before handing him back to Kihyun, “Finally home time little one” he smiled, a weak sad smile, Jooheon had been an experience, one of which he was in no rush to repeat and yet his heart still ached for the child.

“It’s that one isn’t it?” Kihyun asked nodding his head in the right direction but Minhyuk just shook his head at him. “I’ll do the exchange” he said sweetly, fluttering his eyelashes. “But I want to do it” Kihyun snapped back offended. “I…” Minhyuk began letting out a deep sigh, “I will have to erase their memories… his mother will have noticed his absence and there’s no way to explain that without risking exposure” Minhyuk explained as Kihyun nodded, his brain numb and empty. It was logical, he wasn’t sure why he hadn’t already figured that out but stull he wanted to say goodbye or sorry or both.

“We can go together” Minhyuk said eventually taking Kihyun by the hand and leading him up the path. He felt almost zombified, his usually intense senses were numbed with confusion and fear as they got closer the woman shakily got to her feet, fresh tears falling down her face. “M—my b-a-baby” she sobbed throwing her arms open wide, Jooheon wriggled excitedly in his arms attempting to jump away, “How? Why? Where have you been?” she shrieked. Kihyun let out a giggle as he handed him to the woman bowing low, “I’m sorry” he said quickly as she littered Jooheon’s face with kisses, squeezing him tightly.

Then he saw the blue sparks of magic around her head like a crown. Her relived smile twisted into one of confusion as she stared between the two men blankly, “I don’t want to buy any shoddy life insurance” she tutted as she held Jooheon tightly, he smiled back at the two men a certain twinkle to his eye. “Ok, sorry Miss” Minhyuk said bowing politely, “Have a wonderful day!” he chimed as he wrapped his arm around Kihyun leading him away.

Kihyun took one last glance back at the house before stepping through the portal. They were back in his dishevelled apartment, toys and rubbish still littered the floors and table. Kihyun let out a grunt of displeasure as he glared at the portal burn mark on the ground, “Well… I’m not getting my security deposit back” he complained as Hoseok patted him on the shoulder gleefully, “Just throw a rug over it, it’ll be fine!” he advised unhelpfully as Minhyuk rustled through his fridge. “Yah!” Kihyun yelled as he scooped up toys, “What? Magic makes you hungry!” Minhyuk shouted back, an odd comfortable atmosphere had grown between them in a short time and Kihyun couldn’t help but smile.

“Are you ok?” Hyunwoo asked, something dark and questioning in his eyes as Kihyun nodded, “After I get a good twelve hours sleep I will be” he laughed. “Amen to that” Hyunwoo snorted back as he fell down onto the sofa, “Do you mind if I just crash here?” he asked. Kihyun stared at him with wide eyes as he grinned to himself, Jooheon might have been gone but his playful essence had infected them all. “Of course you can” Kihyun said, bumping into the other purposefully, “But only if you sleep on the right side of the bed cause the lefts mine” he giggled shyly as he disappeared into his bedroom.

******************

_30 Years Later…_

“I’m telling you Hoseok that boy is beyond anything I’ve seen!” Kihyun said boastfully as Hoseok grinned back at him, “Thank you for training him, I know I always say Mages are better than hunters…” he began as Kihyun interrupted “Because they are” he giggled as Hoseok rolled his eyes, “But he has hunter blood as well, he needed to be trained properly and you are the best” Hoseok said finally pulling Kihyun up into a bone crushing hug.

“I won’t be if you suffocate me!” Kihyun whined struggling in Hoseok’s arms, “Don’t break my best asset” Hyungwon warned as he entered, sauntering straight up to Changkyun who clearly took after his _other_ dad more. He had a large star shaped scar on his left cheek and messy brown hair with dark eyes but a playful disposition and a love for making mischief that made him a force to be reckoned with. “Where’s uncle Min?” he asked searching for the blonde haired mage over his father’s shoulder, “With his new faerie guy” Hyungwon moaned rolling his eyes as Hoseok bounded over tugging them both into a group hug.

Kihyun slipped away as silently as he could, his ribs still aching from Hoseoks ‘loving’ assault earlier as he flopped down at his desk. He hated admin days and often wandered off to train or muck about with the others instead of working, Hyunwoo strolled in behind him dropping a large hardback book onto the desk in front of him. “A gift?” Kihyun asked, his eyes sparkling with excitement as he threw himself upright scurrying for the book. “Of sorts” Hyunwoo snorted as he perched on the edge, watching Kihyun closely.

Kihyun run his hands over the cover appreciatively, it had gold lettering and silver and red foils shone from the picture. “A mages dream… in a world where angels fight demons..” Kihyun read aloud, letting out a disappointed sigh. “Human fairy tales” he tutted as Hyunwoo nodded at him, “Look at the author baby” he said and Kihyun’s eyes scanned the cover once more, there in small gold lettering at the bottom of the page was ‘LEE JOOHEON’, he flicked open the cover excitedly and there was a picture staring up at him. He was older for sure, but the sweet eyes and chubby cheeks hadn’t changed one bit.

“He didn’t forget” Kihyun gasped in shock, his voice barely a whisper, “He didn’t forget us” he said as tears began streaming down his face. He flicked onto the next page and read aloud “Once upon a time there was a boy, who was unlike anyone else who ever walked this earth and his name was Kyun” Kihyun choked at the name as Hyunwoo wrapped an arm around his shoulder comfortingly, “He didn’t forget any of us” Hyunwoo grinned.


End file.
